Slugterra : The New Shane part 1
by Serena Shane
Summary: my first fanfiction Slugterra : the new shane. It may not be good enough for some of you, but I hope you like it


Slugterra Season 4 ( made it up )

Chapter one : The New Shane part 1

Eli Shane: Hi, I'm Eli Shane. Judging by my previous adventures, you guys should know how I roll. It wasn't easy defeating Dr. Blakk, but I didn't have to do it alone, a guy couldn't ask for better friends, and those friends are Kord, Trixie and Pronto. As a Shane, its my number one duty to protect Slugterra. The Shane before me was my father Will Shane, after he had fallen, it was my turn. I haven't taken the risk yet, but that doesn't mean there won't be another Shane coming to Slugterra. It all started two days before my birthday...

" Snoozer, Snoozer wake up! " Serena whispered to her Slyren slug. – what?!- Snoozer said in his slug language. Serena told Snoozer that it was the day they got to go down to Slugterra. With that, Snoozer woke up the other slugs while Serena got ready. Serena was so exited she almost forgot her blaster, luckily her Thugglet slug - Trick reminded her. Serena's been in Slugterra before so she has the clothes and equipment she needs. Serena's top was similar to Trixie's, except that it covers her shoulder and that the colour of her shirt was blue and purple, she had the same belt and backpack as Eli, just that the backpack was pink, she has blond hair with some purple lines in her hair tied in a long braid that reaches her waist, Serena's eyes were the same colour as Eli's. Once Serena was done dressing up, she left for The Drop. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that The Drop was gone. " Are you sure you can do this? " Trick insisted on teleporting her to Slugterra, the way Loki does to Twist. " All right, but I'll still be holding on to my parachute just in case.

**At the Shane hideout**

Trixie, Kord and Pronto were playing a video game, " can I join in? " Eli asked, Trixie : " sure "

Kord : " why not? "

Pronto: " OK "

Just as they were about to start, there was a knock on the door. " Who could that be? " Trixie asked with curiosity. " lets find out " Eli said

" Hello, anyone? " " Hey, I know that voice! " Eli was real exited when he heard that voice. He wanted to give the guest a suprise, so he went through a secret tunnel and appeared behind Serena. He used his hands and covered Serena's eyes " Guess who. " " So we're gonna play this again huh? " Serena tried to catch Eli like a little girl trying to catch a Hoverbug but gave up. " Nice moves Cousin Eli "Serena complimented Eli. " COUSIN ?!" Kord, Trixie and Pronto were so surprised that their jaws droped, the two Shanes continued their little family reunion. Eli noticed the looks on his teams faces and introduced his cousin to his friends. The blonde shook hands with the gang and made friends with Trixie faster than the others.

" How about I show you some of my friends? " Eli was surprised to find out that Serena had friends in Slugterra. As if she could read minds, Serena replied with " dude, I came down to Slugterra before, when I was 8 " Serena lead them to a secret room explaining that Will had left a mega beast for her here. Just like Eli's, it was an LK-E model but this one was a horse, she named her's Lickray. ( the name just came to me ok? ) " so... how do we start one of these things ? "

" WHOOOOAAAAAA " it took Serena sometime too perfect her riding skills " not bad Serena, you started out the way I did when I started riding a mega " Eli wasn't surprised when he saw Serena's riding. " so you're from the burning world too? "Serena was so surprised at Trixie's question she almost choked. " ELI! THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM ?! " Serena shouted at Eli like a mom who just found out her child got bad grades " you know Trixie, you should have never said that, cause now I think Serena's gonna kill me...". Before Serena could anything, Danna appeared in a burst of black and green. " Danna! " Serena was happy to see her friend. " hey Serena " the two friends shook hands and hugged. " so... you two know each other? " Eli wondered how many more friends Serena had. " Hey guys. I see you're not alone Serena " Danna said looking behind Serena's shoulders. " Wait, you guys know each other? " Serena wondered how many other coincidences could happen. Trixie : " we sure do ". " So what's your relationship with the Shane Gang Serena? " " Cousins with our leader " Trixie explained to Danna. Danna didn't see that coming " so... does that mean Serena's a Shane too? " " what do you think? " " oh Serena, here's your bracelet. " Danna gave Serena a bracelet with a purple and blue butterfly on it. " thanks for taking such great care of it Danna, you have no idea how important it is ". Serena was hiding a secret from them and it had something to do with the bracelet, Eli had a hunch on that cause he knows Serena isn't that much of a jewelry type of person.

The Shane Gang continued to follow Serena and Danna to meet their next friend, but as they got closer to their destination, Eli gave the others one of his faces that says_ does this place look familiar to you?_ Once they got to the place, Danna gave a little knock on the door, " I'm coming, I'm coming " a familiar voice said from inside. Eli hoped that what he was thinking wasn't real, but when Serena and Danna's childhood friend opened the door, Eli knew that his cousin was making a big mistake.

***Author note: this is my first fanfiction and I know it's not very good, but I still hope you enjoy it. ^_^**


End file.
